untitled
by julie20007
Summary: Basically episode fix it for 3.03 because I didn't like the end of it
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, after the third episode of the current season, I returned to reading Primeval fanfictions, both because I missed reading them and because I wanted to know how people had taken Nick Cutter's death. I for one was very upset. I watched that episode on the sunday after it aired because I was watching Robin Hood on the saturday and I'll tell you right now that I had tears streaming down my face, because Nick Cutter had been my favourite character on the show. I was gutted when they killed off Captain Ryan and erased Claudia Brown from existance, I also hated the fact that they killed off Stephen. On the other hand. I like Jenny Lewis more than I liked Claudia Brown, I think that Dr Sarah Page is absolutely brilliant, I love captain Becker and I must admit, Danny Quinn is growing on me. I still adore Connor and Abby and I think that James Lester is brilliant as well. I loved last week's episode where he and Connor were in his car and he said to Connor "If I ever find your socks in the bread maker again- you're fired." and I found Connor's response hilarious. "I was just keeping them warm." And can I just say that I've like pretty much every single story I have read, so well done.**

**Right, just a little bit of house keeping and we can get on with this. Do I own Primeval?.... No, thought not, so therefore I don't gain anything from this, this is just for my own amusement and sanity. Cause I need to put Nick Cutter back in to the episodes, but for now this is just a fix it for 3.03**

Professor Nick Cutter looked at the Arc and then turned to Jenny Lewis who was standing next to him. "I'm going back in." he told her as he started to walk away.

"Why?" Jenny asked, causing him to turn to face her

"I have to." he told her, hoping that she would understand. She did, Jenny understood what he was doing perfectly, he had to go and try to save Helen

"She wouldn't lift a finger to save you." she said trying to make him see sense and stay outside with her where he was safe.

"I know." he said, but the look on his face said that he still had to try

"Please don't do this." she said "I have a bad feeling about this."

Nick nodded, remembering the last time someone said that to him "I'll take Becker with me." He turned again, this time to walk towards captain Becker, when he started to walk towards the other man, Jenny reached out and grabbed his arm. Nick stopped when he felt her hand and turned to face her, curiosity written all over his face. She smiled at him slightly before putting her hands on his face and kissing him soundly on the lips and quickly pulled back. Nick looked confused for a few seconds before he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you." he told her when they parted.

"I love you, too." she said before kissing him again "Be careful." she told him. He smiled at her and the walked over to Becker and the two of them walked into the Arc.

They walked side by side to the front door of the Arc, showed their security passes to the guards that Lester had posted there to prevent members of the public getting into the remains. The guards nodded and stepped out of their way. Once inside the walked along the main corridor that branched off into several labs and offices. They checked each room as they went for any sign of Helen or the artefact that she had had in her possession. Becker turned to face Nick and took the 9ml hand gun that was strapped to his leg off and held it out towards Nick. "Take this." he told the professor in a tone that left no room for argument from the professor. "Just for protection." Becker added "Though, I hope you won't have to use it." He concluded, whilst still holding out the weapon. Nick looked at the other man and took the gun from him and they continued through the Arc.

**Right, I'm going to stop there before this becomes to long for a first chapter and I'll warn you right now, just incase I don't update again today that updates will be as and when I get five minutes to type them up.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter and I'll move on to chapter 2**

**Oh and can anyone suggest a name for this. This is the second story I've had trouble naming, so suggestions would be gratefully accepted as would some constructive critism**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, Thanks for the reviews, they were great, they made me smile. Now, just one point to one reviewer, if you watch the second series, Nick Cutter used a gun. Anyway, here we go with chapter 2**

Nick and Becker proceeded along the corridor, with caution, checking every room that they passed for Helen. Nick knew that the logical place for her to be was his lab, but they still looked. When they reached Cutter's lab, they saw the devastation that the bomb that Nick's clone had set off caused.

The anomaly map was destroyed, Nick let out a frustrated sigh, Helen really had a habit of destroying things, but he knew that with Sarah and Connor's help it could be fixed, that was of course once they could start working in the Arc again. His eyes swept across the room and that was when he spotted Helen's artefact. He picked it up, wrapped it in his coat and hid it under a piece of metal, just in case Helen managed to escape; he didn't want her taking it with her. He had an idea of what it was and he didn't want it in her hands.

When he stood up again, he finally turned to Helen herself, she was lying face down on the floor. She was unconcious and Becker had his gun trained on her, just in case she tried anything. Lester had entrusted his team to his care, which meant that he would protect them from anything, including the woman on the floor in front of him, and besides, in the last few months, he'd come to like the professor although, at times it seemed like the word maverick was created just for Nick Cutter. Becker watched as Nick knelt beside Helen and woke her up.

Helen opened her eyes and looked at Nick, Becker thought that she looked shocked the Nick was alive, he stepped forward slightly as she stood up. She then took out a weapon and pointed it at Nick, who pointed the gun that Becker had given him at her.

"Put the gun down, Helen." Becker said, stepping forwards again.

"No, I have to do this." she said, as she began to squeeze the trigger. "I'm sorry it has to end like this, Nick."

A gunshot echoed round the room, Nick dropped to the ground quickly, for protection as Helen slumped to the ground, the gun she had been pointing at Nick fell from her grasp as she fell. Becker walked towards her, still covering her with hisw gun and kicked hers out of her reach and then he turned to Nick.

"Thanks." the professor said as Becker offered his hand to pull him to his feet. Becker smiled and then retrieved the artefact and handed it to Nick. The two of them left the room, without finding out if Helen was alive or dead. They turned to the room that had housed the anomaly detector, it had been almost completely destroyed, the Anomaly detector would have to rebuilt and a way of closing the anomalies had to be found.

Nick could feel tiny bits of metal and dust landing on his head, but made no effort to remove it, he turned to Becker and said "Let's get out of here." The other man agreed quickly and the two of them turned around and made their way back to the front entrance, picking their way past debris from the explosion as they had done before.

_--_

_Jenny was worried, not only was she standing outside the building that had been her place of work, but the man she loved was in there with one of her friends as well as that, Helen Cutter was still inside and she knew, without a doubt in her mind that she was planning to hurt Nick. After Nick and Becker had entered the Arc, she hadn't taken her eyes off of the entrance for a second._

_Somewhere behind her, she heard Lester calling for fire crews and knew that he would need her to come up with a cover story, something that she knew that she couldn't do until Nick and Becker came out of the ARC. _

_After nearly five minutes a gun shot was heard, Jenny felt her heart hammering in her chest, in fact, she thought it had skipped a couple of beats. 'Come on, Nick, get out of there.' she thought as though thought alone could bring him back to her. She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't notice movement at the entrance._

_--_

Nick and Becker finally reached the entrance, after passing through the worst of the debris from the explosion, the two men broke into a run. Both coming to a sudden stop as when they finally got outside, the ARC exploded again, they dropped to the ground, covering their heads as pieces of glass from the windows fell down on them. When the got up, Nick and Becker walked towards the rest of the team who were standing with terrified expressions on their faces. Abby was being hugged tightly by Conner, both of them were white with shock, Sarah walked towards Becker and hugged him and Jenny stared at Nick for a few seconds before crossing the relatively short distance between the two of them and hugging him tightly.

Suddenly, both Nick and Becker started coughing, Jenny pulled back from Nick, concerned for his well being "Are you alright?" she asked him

"I'm fine." he said, but both of them knew that he was lying. He sat on the ground with his head in his hands and Jenny sat down beside him, with her head on his shoulder. "Ok." he said, his Scottish accent more obvious than usual "Maybe I'm not ok."

Suddenly, the two of them were surrounded by medical personnel, (who had obviously turned up with the fire crews) and both Nick and Becker were treated for smoke inhalation. When the medics let the two men go, Nick shook Becker's hand "Thanks." he said again "You just saved my life."

"I was just doing my job, professor." Becker said "But, you're welcome."

Nick smiled at Jenny and kissed the side of her head as she rejoined him. "Don't you have to give out a cover story for this?" he asked her, as he wrapped his arm round her shoulders.

"Lester's taken care of it." she answered

Nick nodded. "So, Jenny Lewis." he said "How about that drink?"

**Right, I'm going to stop here for now, cause I'm tired, but that might have something to do with the fact that it's 10 to midnight where I am and if I don't stop soon, I'll end up with no idea where to take this, but at the moment it seems to be writing itself. I have some ideas that will come in handy for why Jenny leaves the Arc, that will be explained soon, but as far as I am concerned, there must have been a few weeks between 3.03 and 3.04.**

**Does anyone know what Captain Becker's first name is? if so, please tell me, because, for some reason I'm becoming a fan of Becker/Sarah. I don't know why, I just think it's kind of cute.**

**And don't forget, I'd like a few more suggestions on what to call this story, so that I can make the right choice.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


End file.
